The perfect beggining to the perfect future
by xHappyButton
Summary: Kim and Ron go on a picnic but Ron has a little more in mind than that the title tells all!


I do not own Kim Possible even though I'd die to Disney does

this is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy! and please review so that I can make improments to my stories!

* * *

The Perfect Beginning to a Perfect Future

Summer time is here again and Kim and Ron have graduated High School. So what happens next? Kim and Ron are trying to figure that out now. Of course they're practically inseparable but Fridays still the special date night.

"Ron where are we going?" an anxious Kim was asking. A blindfold covered the upper part of her face. Ron was known to take her on well planed nice dates but this was not the normal Bueno Nacho and a movie. He had told her not to dress up and had made the date an half an hour earlier later usual. Ron stopped the Sloth Coupe 2.6.

"Wait KP." Before Kim could blindly open the door Ron had it open and helped her out. "Don't take off the blindfold yet. We have to walk a little. I'll lead you." Ron led his girlfriend across a field and about half way up a small hill.

"O.K. KP you can look." excitement filled his voice. Kim took off the blindfold. They were on top of a grassy knoll by the space center.

"Ron why are we here?" she was confused.

"Well Kim your mom clued me in that this used to love to come here and have picnics. She also said that today was the day you usually had the Possible family picnic. Since everyone was busy I thought we could come." Ron looked at Kim sheepishly.

"That's sweet Ron but where's the picnic?" They presently came to the top of the hill. Kim gasped. At the bottom lay a large patchwork quilt on it was a vast array of foods. There was everything muffins, pies, sandwiches, chicken, and some many other foods that you couldn't name them all.

"Made it all myself KP. I made it all for you."Ron gave Kim his gleaming eye grin. "It took all afternoon and three weeks Smarty Mart pay but its well worth it to make you happy."

"This is so sweet Ron! You really know just what I love." She took a second and stared into his eyes. "I love you. "

"I love you to KP."

Then Ron stared into Kim's emerald eyes and at the same time they started to pull each other into a kiss that was intense and filled with love for each other. Eventually Kim broke the kiss and said, "We'd better hurry or all that wonderful looking food will be stone cold."

"Yeah KP, We better be eaten' soon." Ron smiled inwardly. He knew something Kim didn't and Kim could tell.

"Ronald Adrian Stoppable what are you hiding from me?" Kim asked slyly.

"Oh nothing KP. You want a sandwich or some chicken?"

"Sandwich."

They ate in silence for a while. Kim started the conversation "I'm so glad you got accepted into a collage that I did. I couldn't do without my daily dose of Ronshine or your great food."

"Nothing's too good for my Kimmie."

"You're Kimmie huh?" She pulled him into another light kiss.

"Hey Kim you want some pie. I made it from scratch and it's my latest recipe Blackcherryapple."

"I hate to mess it up it looks so pretty." Ron looked at her. He could tell that she really admired his cooking.

"Well I didn't make to stare at." He took a second and looked at the pie closely then he took the knife and slowly started cutting. Kim watched how he scanned the pie and started to catch on to what was going on.

_He hid something in the pie._ She was thinking. _I wonder if it's…_

"Here Kim. It's a special piece just for you."

_Either he's really bad at hiding things or he's letting on that he did hide something in it._

"Looks great Ron." As soon as she stuck her fork into the pie it hit something. She looked over at Ron and he had his customary gleaming eye grin on his face. Her hands were shaking as she lifted her fork.

_Why am I nerves? I'm Kim Possible. I can do anything! Ron's the one who should be nerves. Especially if he's fixing to do what I think he is._

Ron moved closer to Kim. She lifted the fork to Ron. He took his napkin and cleaned the object without Kim really seeing what it was even though he knew that she knew.

He got right in front of her and opened folded napkin and produced the now gleaming ring.

"Kim Possible will you marry me?"

"Do you even have to ask Ron? Of course I'll marry you. Yes. Yes! Yes!!"

"Booyah!"Ron yelled so loud that his 'Booyah' echoed through the hills.

They pulled into a kiss so intense so full of power that when they finally pulled apart both Ron and Kim had to catch their breath.

"I love you more than the world itself KP."

"Back at you lover –boy."


End file.
